


Moonlit Roofs And Quiet Talks

by RammBook



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Daisy and Donald are superhero and superheroine, F/M, Fluff, Like as in a story, Phantomime, Phantomime and the Duck Avenger, Roof, Superheroes, light teasing, no one drinks in it or anything, the Duck Avenger - Freeform, they don't know their secret identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: The Duck Avenger and Phantomime have a talk between friends about relationships.Based on a prompt by melamemea on tumblr: "People are talking about us."





	Moonlit Roofs And Quiet Talks

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, the Duck Avenger (or Paperinik or Super Donald) is Donalds superhero persona. For this story I am going with the American name DA.  
> Daisy also has a superhero persona which is usually inspired by her own name (Super Daisy) or some variation of DA.  
> I decided I am going to call her Phantomime in this story for the following reason. I don't want her to just be a copy of DA, just in female, but her own character.  
> That's why I choose her German name as superhero persona.
> 
> This text mentions alcohol and getting drunk but it should be nothing triggering.  
> A romance between those superheroes is hinted at, but so far both of them are just friends, while Donald and Daisy are together. They don't know each others identities, neither are they suspecting each other. 
> 
> If you still have questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> A big thanks to my friend Aya and crimsoncobaltblue on tumblr for beta reading!

"People are talking about us," he said, voice and face seemingly neutral, but she could see how uncomfortable he was, just by the way he was holding himself. His head was hanging low, his legs swinging down from the roof and his knuckles were even whiter than normal. She was glad they were the only ones still awake, keeping Duckburg and its people safe. She liked quiet nights like those, when only the moon listened to their conversations. It was pretty and a bit romantic and so, so peaceful. Perfect nights, in her eyes at least.

She shrugged. "We're heroes. It happens. Not a big deal, right?" To be completely honest, it was fun being recognized as a heroine, inspiring young girls in and out of the city, being a rolemodel. She could fight crimes and afterwards watch a movie without being bothered by fans. Having a secret identity made many things easier, but unfortunately harder as well. She hadn't seen Clarabelle in weeks and her cooking wasn't as good as it used to be. It was still worth it, every time she read her name, Phantomime, in a newspaper, praising her and her skills. For the first time in her life, she felt appreciated.

"They talk about us, like we're a couple," he clarified. Oh. Ooh. DA, or the Duck Avenger as the public knew him, had told her he was in a relationship before, of course the thought of people perceiving them as a couple would make him uncomfortable! She found herself not minding it too much herself, they knew they were just friends and that was enough for her.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't-" she started, but he interrupted her immediately.  
"It wasn't your fault." The way he said it with such certainty made her heart flutter and crash down at the same time. If only he knew what she knew. Well, there was no reason to not tell him, especially when it affected him this much, right? She trusted him, right? She took a deep breath and opened her beak. 

"It is. There was this journalist from the Duckington post and he asked me how I would describe our relationship. And I told him that it's based on trust and that you are important to me. I didn't specify that we are just friends though, so he probably took it out of context. I'm sorry." Her eyes met his and she couldn't see hate or anger or disappointment, just surprise. About what? Of course he was important to her, they were friends. Nearly best friends, so pretty close. "What? You are my partner against crime, I need to trust you enough so you don't backstab me. It's not a big deal!" And it wasn't! They were just friends!  
For a moment he looked taken aback, before he actually smiled. Not his dumb smirk or the carefully trained smile for the cameras or his friendly, jovial grin for the fans, but a real smile. Full of energy and happiness. She didn't think it was possible for him to look this way. She suddenly knew why he picked Donald as his best friend.

"You are lucky my fiancée doesnt know I am DA," he joked and there was her annoyance again. If his relationship was so perfect, why didn't he tell her? Also-  
"Wait, you are engaged and she doesn't know?!" She was immediately alarmed, that sounded awful. What kind of toxic relationship was that?! "I would want to know if my boyfriend did something so dangerously stupid!"

 

"Did you tell your boyfriend?" he asked in turn and she shook her head. She loved Donald, but he just couldn't keep a secret and there was more at stakes than a surprise party or a birthday present. This was for real.  
"Of course not, i dont want him to tell everybody!" She nearly scoffed. How could he not realize that? She knew he was stupid, but she'd never thought he was that stupid.

"There you have it," he said satisfied. "She would tell everyone I know and don't know that I am a superhero. If her friends' boyfriends are this cool. That kind of stuff. I would never get a moment of peace. I love her, but I don't want- it would feel like she's just proud of me because I do something, not because I am someone, you know?" It felt like there was more to it, something he didn't say, but she didn't press it. Those completely honest conversations from both sides were seldom enough.

"You don't want to be a trophy," she recognized and he nodded eagerly, his hat nearly falling down. He fixed it with one hand, while he gesticulated with the other.  
"Besides that, she would probably put herself in unspeakable danger just so I can save her. To make her friends jealous and get her "romantic moment". She and I have a very different definition of romantic sometimes." She snickered, couldn't imagine doing anything else but saving herself. A little bit help was fine of course, she was just so over getting saved by Donald or Gladstone to decide who was the Winner in yet another contest. The winning prize was always her affection but no one had ever thought about asking her what, or who, she wanted. She was just the eye candy, the trophy.

"Sometimes i feel like my boyfriend just likes me because I am pretty," she said slowly, putting her thoughts into words. "He only fights for my affections when another man shows interest in me or dogwhistles me. I appreciate him trying to protect me, it isn't that, it's just that…I mean he screamed the first time I was without make-up…", she got more quiet as she talked, losing her train of thought as soon as it had come.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. It is how it is. We all have to deal with our own baggage." She tried to be positive, she really did, but she wasn't like Minnie. Rubbing away something in her eye, she took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Forget it, it's stupid." She looked up when he embraced her in a hug, stiffening for a second, before she relaxed in his arms and reciprocated. 

"If he doesn't see what an awesome person you are, he doesn't deserve you," he whispered in her ear and she smiled softly. How did he always know what to say? He couldn't be much older than her, but he seemed so much wiser. She supposed that kind of came with the hero business. She drew back, but before she got too far, he took her hands and looked at her. His eyes seemed to shine light blue, like a flashlight in a dark cave and he just seemed so… soft in a way. Non-threatening and friendly. So different from the brutal, angry way he fought. Her heart beat faster and she looked at him in disbelief. In this short moment, she saw a piece of Donald in him. And then he started talking again. "You are smart and strong and can knock out a beagle boy with a book or yourself with a couple of whiskeys-" She pulled her hands out of his grip to slap the back of his head. He deserved it, for bringing up the one time they went to a bar, after a particular bad battle. Both of them had slept in a hotel after that and it was the most awkward experience in her whole life.  
"You seem to forget that you were out after only a beer!" she reminded him, knocking with her knuckles on his head, before he could dodge it.

"It was spiked and you know that," he protested, but it was weak and they knew it. Her eyes turned into small slits as she saw her chance to get back at him with his weakness: logic.  
"You were still drunk way too fast," she replied and glared at him. "So don't you dare telling me I'm a lightweight, because you can even drink less than I can. So I am a better drinker than you are." They locked eyes, staring at each other for a second, before breaking out in laughter.  
"You are a meanie," he said, but he grinned and so she shoved him only a little, careful to not punch him down the roof again.  
"Idiot," she replied softly, smiling lightly.  
For a moment it was quiet. Until he cleared his throat.  
"Sorry, Mimi it's getting late and I need to head to bed to get at least a few hours of sleep. See you tomorrow?" It was disappointing to say the least. To see him leaving so quickly, after they just had a nice little moment. She made sure to lay all that anger into her words.

"Just go already!" But she still waved at him goodbye. She could always pretend she wasn't anyways.  
She only sat there for a while longer, before she made her way towards the fire escape to not just leave but also escape her feelings. They were just friends. Nothing more. But also nothing less. She smiled.


End file.
